Mecha King Ghidorah
Mecha King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora) is a mechanically modified kaiju that appeared in the 1991 film Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. He has a futuristic technical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. The 3 headed cyborg returns in Godzilla Team: R & I where it was first shown to be powered by Yuri Yamunichi, It was scheduled to be piloted by Mandy, but was shelved when Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on the 26th, of July in 2011. He however is schedualled too reappear in New Godzilla Team The Seven Seals as an official member of Team Gojira. ''History 'Creation and Fusion' Upon defeating King Ghidorah and sending the brass behemoth to his doom in the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her belligerent crew, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy agreed with this request and ventured into the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, he suddenly heard a sound in the sky. King Ghidorah, now the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah easily outclassed his predecessor. He fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at his foe. Though Godzilla managed to fire his thermonuclear breath in retaliation, the gray gargantuan was ultimately sent crashing into the surrounding buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. It was time for Emmy to reveal the cyclopean cyborg's most powerful technique. Energy-conducting capture cables were fired, as was the machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray at his captor. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. '42 Years later' 'Break Away from G-Force' 'Joining Team Gojira' 'Meeting Kiryu' 'Battle of Jerusalem' 'M.K.G.'s Fate' 'Operators' '''Emmy Kano' The first pilot of Mecha King Ghidorah made her first appearance during the same time as King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah in 1991. The Actress of Emmy Kano was known to be Anna Nakagawa. Yori Yamunichi The Pilot In Mecha King Ghidorah was Japanese Actress Anna Nakagawa, Better known as Emmy Kano, She was chosen by 2091riveraisrael, to play the part Of Yori Yamanuchi due to the fact of them both having the exact similar body appearance. The footage is mostly just a clip from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah from back in December of 1991, 5 Months after 2091riveraisral's was born... Mandy It was scheduled to be piloted by Mandy, but was shelved when Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on the 26th, of July in 2011. 'Self Control' Personality Abilities *Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Antigravity at the speed of mach 4. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah, In Godzilla Island however, the Gravity Beams were white because all 3 of his heads were mechanical, while in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, only the middle head was mechanical. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Trivia Category:Heroics Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Characters Created by Toho Co Category:Copyrighted Creations